


I’ll Pay the Bill, You Taste the Wine

by queerofcups



Series: love love love (love love) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Sunday night is date night.





	

Phil scrolls through Instagram, frowning. It’s pissing outside, rain battering their windows, the room dark with the dreariness of the sky. The fire’s going and Dan had been taking decorations off the Christmas tree that they’re _finally_ taking down. He’s sitting on the couch next to Phil now, having gotten distracted by something on his phone. Dan doesn’t even complain when Phil digs his cold toes under Dan’s thigh.

In contrast to the shit weather, Phil’s instagram feed is filled with their couple friends’ date night pictures. He doesn’t know what was in the water but, apparently, everyone was documenting all the fun they’d been having while he and Dan were cooped up in the house filming and editing for Gamingmas.

Everyone is adorable, bundled up against the London cold but beaming, or kissing, or just hugged close together. There are even a few from people in America, the weather great and Phil can almost feel the warmer temperatures. He checks the date on a picture Alfie posted last week. Last week, they were wrapping up Gamingmas. A few weeks before that they were wrapping up the tour. Phil can’t remember the last time they’d been on a proper date.

The idea of dates had sort of expanded and grown with the tour. Sitting in a field in Texas watching clouds had counted, but getting ice cream and walking a block or two down from the rest of the crew for some privacy didn’t. Parts of Vegas counted, but parts didn’t. The eventful time Dan had shown up with a little bit of weed at the start of a long weekend definitely counted, but that had been near the beginning of the tour, months ago.

“Lots of people being sappy on Instagram,” Phil said. Dan made an I’m-listening noise. “Dinner. The carnival. Oh, someone went on a trip, good for them.”

Dan looks up from his phone and over at Phil. “Are you trying to tell me something, Phil?”

Phil pulls one of his feet from under Dan’s thigh to poke him in the leg with his toes. “The magic is gone, isn’t it? You’re planning to leave me.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Yes. That’s why we’ve spent the last two days narrowing down our list of places we’d be ok to buy a house in.”

Phil sighs and shakes his head. “Just another callous business move. Trying to shore up the Dan and Phil brand.”

Dan grabs his foot, keeps holding it while he goes back to scrolling on his phone. “Phil Lester, will you go out with me?”

Phil gasps. “I thought you’d never ask!”

Dan grins and shakes his head. “ How’s your Sunday evening look? How big do you want to go? Shall I rent a hot air balloon? How many dozens of roses would you like?”

Wiggling his foot in Dan’s hand, Phil sticks his tongue out. “Dinner and a movie will do fine, thanks.”

\--

Being internet famous is a weird conundrum. They’re not really famous enough to expect to be seen, but they’re just famous enough that it happens on a regular basis. It was easier in America, in some ways. They could walk down the street, arms bumping, and people’s eyes would just slide over them. They didn’t have to monitor their distance apart, or make sure they didn’t look at each other too long over meals.

According to the two-year timeline Dan had sketched out on a napkin from an airport bar, they were about six months out from being able to stand close together in the UK, a year out from occasionally holding hands in public.

Phil thinks about all these things while Dan locks the door behind them. They walk down the stairs out of their flat and into the chilly, but drier winter air. In an ideal world, Phil probably still wouldn’t grab Dan’s hand right now, would probably still shove his hands into his own coat pockets. A small part of him still chafes against the idea that he _can’t_.

Phil makes a surprised noise when his vision is suddenly obscured by his hood. Dan pats him on the back, just a little low, and mutters something about it being too damn cold.

“Come on, then,” Dan says happily, walking down the street. “Let’s get this date started!”

Phil follows Dan, realizing they’re taking the familiar path to one of their favorite near-by Indian restaurants.

“Do we have to take pictures for it to be a proper date?” Dan asks once they’re seated.

“No?” Phil says, only lying a little. Dan gives him a knowing look and pulls out his phone. Phil hides behind his menu, peeking over it to look at Dan. Dan takes a picture anyway.

“You’re gonna kill someone with those eyes,” Dan says casually, tapping some caption out on his phone. Phil looks around habitually, but there’s no one seated near enough to hear.

“I’ve been told a person could drown in them,” Phil grins at Dan.

“Stop stealing my lines, Lester.” Dan kicks him gently under the table. His eyes are warm, and he looks so good Phil can’t help but grin at him. There’s something about Dan that Phil burns for, always. It’s the easiness in his limbs, the way he looks at Phil like there’s no other option but for him to be where Dan can see him.

Dinner is good, as always. Phil had bypassed meat out of respect for Dan latest attempt at easing back into veganism. Dan had been surprisingly flirty, teasing him about demanding a date, and expecting Dan to spoil him. Phil flirted back, like he always does, and starts forgetting to check their surroundings.

It’s colder still when they leave the restaurant, full and in high spirits.

“D’you want to walk to the cinema or catch a cab?” Dan asks. It’s not far away, maybe a fifteen minute walk, but it is cold. Dan’s standing a little closer than normal, the cloud of his breath mixing with the cloud of Phil’s.

Phil thinks about it a moment before saying decisively, “Walk. Need to walk some of this food baby off.”

“Aww, Phil,” Dan coos, walking in the direction of the cinema. “When are you due?”

Phil pats his belly before shoving his hands back into his coat pockets, “Any day now. Happy birthday to me.”

Dan smiles over at him. “That is soon, isn’t it? What do you want for your birthday?”

Phil shrugs and is about to answer with a few things he’s been thinking about when Dan shoves his hand into one of Phil’s pockets, lacing their fingers together. Dan’s fingers are thicker than his, the pads of his fingers pressing into Phil’s knuckles.

“…What are you doing?” Phil asks, looking at Dan, eyes wide.

Dan shrugs. “Being a little brave. C’mon, Phil. Birthday?”

Phil mindlessly reels off a few things, distracted by the warmth of Dan’s hand. There was no real explaining away what was happening here if one of their viewers came upon them. Pleasure blooms through Phil, almost as warm as Dan’s fingers. There’s a little nervousness, and he can’t help glancing around him, but he mostly feels warm against the sharpness of the wind.

They walk to the theatre, hand in hand. No viewer stops them, and they buy tickets to La La Land without any trouble. They’re seated, a little away from the groups of people here to see the film and both pull out their phones. They’re early enough that the lights haven’t even dimmed yet, so Phil takes a selfie, nudging Dan with his shoulder. He pulls up Instagram and catches the picture Dan posted of him earlier the day. It’s filtered, his skin pale and his eyes bright blue. Below, Dan had captioned it simply, ‘ _you could drown in those_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Queen's "Good Old Fashion Lover Boy".  
> This is fake.  
> i'm a little obsessed with the coming out timeline they must have. they're playing the long game. i feel like i should assure you that all 14 of these fics aren't going to be complete fluff. i swear i'll diversify soon.


End file.
